Return
by Niwasae
Summary: Another FemNaru fic. It's ItaNaru guys so yeah...I absolutely suck at summeries. Well this story has been on my comp for a while and has been on my mind lately to tell me if is should continue.


Return

"_Kyuu, why are we here again?"_

The girl asked her tenant. The girl had soft waist long blond hair with chin length bangs framing her delicate face and striking dark blue eyes with slit pupils. She looked to be about 16 a little over 5'5" with a curvy but slender body that was smoothly toned. Her skin was a peachy color glowing healthy in the sun. She was wearing a white tank top with black shorts. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. With her bangs framing her face. She had a pouch hanging off her waist that was filled with weapons and scrolls.

"_**Nanami, for the last time, we are going to Konoha because the scroll said you needed to go back after 10 years!"**_ Kyuubi was frustrated.

Kyuubi loved the girl like a daughter, he really did. But there were times when he just wanted to strangle her for her faked forgetfulness that she uses even on him from time-to-time. It was a disguise to make people underestimate her.

She was smart. Scratch that she was a genius. She had an IQ over 250 and could beat him in chess and shogi 9 out of 10 times. She was strong as well, why wouldn't she be? After all, it was Kyuubi who trained her from the day she started walking. She was the perfect ninja, she already killed before and was used to it.

There was just one itty bitty problem…

She didn't give a rat's ass about anything.

Nanami could be sitting in the middle of a full fledged war and not lift a finger to do anything about it. Ironically she only did things for her precious people. Her only precious people being: Kyuubi, and Sandaime and a few others.

"_Kyuu, we're in Konoha."_

"_**Good, wake me up when you meet the old man."**_

Nanami sighed. She was in the middle of the village. She didn't even bother going through the gates, instead just vanishing and reappearing in the village. She walked to the Hokage tower and teleported to the rooftop. When she was up there she sank through the roof and landed on top of the desk on her feet.

Sarutobi, the Sandaime of Konoha was sleeping and not doing his paperwork. Suddenly he felt something land on the desk. He opened his eyes and came face-to-face with a girl that suspiciously looked like Nanami.

"Yo." She said raising one hand.

"Nanami?" he asked warily.

She nodded. He smiled at the young girl kneeling on his desk. Surprisingly she didn't even land or touch the paperwork. He didn't know weather to be happy or disappointed about that.

"Ji-san before you say anything, I will not be a ninja for this pathetic village. The only reason I'm back is because of you."

"If I hadn't called you back what would you be right now?" he asked a little hurt but understanding of her situation.

"An assassin for hire." She said. He nodded.

"And how is Kyuubi?"

"Kyuu is fine, which reminds me…"

"_Kyuu get up, we're in ji-san's office."_

"_**Hn…"**_ he just rolled over and continued sleeping.

Nanami sweat dropped. Sarutobi just stared at the girl. He was hoping that she would become a ninja of this village. He knew that she was strong but not her rank. He sighed. The villagers forgot about her after she left thinking that she died.

He glanced at Nanami and sighed in relief. Nobody would recognize her. She changed for the better over the past 10 years.

"Are there any empty houses that I can use?"

"Yes actually there is."

He stood and escorted her to a two story house. He gave her the key and she opened the door and stepped in. It was furnished and free of any dust. She went to the kitchen and was glad to see that it had all the things she needed to cook and was big. She went to the fridge and opened it to see it stocked. Then went upstairs and spotted three bedrooms. There was one downstairs as well making it four. There was carpet everywhere except for the bathrooms and the kitchen. All the rooms were furnished as well. She went back downstairs and saw a library, when she went in there were books and scrolls along the shelves.

She went back to the living room and saw Sarutobi smiling.

"Thank you, ji-san." she said. He smiled at her and gave her a letter.

"Open it."

She opened it and her eyes widened. It was from her father to her.

_Nanami,_

_Hello Nanami, it's me your daddy! Umm, your mother is glaring at me right now…anyways…as you know, Kyuubi is sealed into you. I am sorry that your mother and I will not be alive to see you grow up. I know that the villagers will not see you as a hero even though it would be my wish for them to do so. You probably know about my Kekkei Genkai right? If you don't look through the library, oh if you're wondering which library, I told Sarutobi to give you my house when you turn 16. Well your mother and I love you dear. Ciao!_

_Love,_

_Kazama Arashi, the Yondaime of Konoha and your daddy!_

She smiled and closed the letter.

"Dad was a very happy person wasn't he?" she asked.

"He was."

"I mastered my Kekkei Genkai, the Kamigan. It has the ability to copy all shinobi techniques and use them without using any hand seals. It also allows me to travel faster then the speed of light without straining my body."

"Did you master the taijutsu that went along with it?"

She nodded.

He was shocked. She was one of the first to master it at such a young age. He left her alone after they drank tea.

"Well, Kyuu it's just me and you."

"_**Kit, you seriously need to get a mate."**_

"_Will you give it up already?"_

"_**Never, I have a feeling that he's here."**_

She ignored sighed and went to sleep. When she woke up it was early in the morning. She was dressed in dorm pants and a tank top. She had a gray robe over it. It was thin but was warm enough. She ate a bowl of cereal and a piece of toast and made a cheesecake. While the cheesecake was chilling she got ready for her day. She was wearing a black tank top with white shorts and black fingerless gloves. Her weapons attached to her waist in a pouch and her katana was hanging on her waist as well. She tied her hair up and went back to the kitchen, the cheesecake was done. She cut a slice and put the rest in the fridge. She put the slice in a container and went put on her shoes and vanished. She reappeared in the mission's office scaring the people that were already there.

They gawked at her, and she ignored them. She went to the Hokage and gave him the container and a fork.

"Thank you." he said and opened the container to eat the cheesecake.

"Will you continue to make more desserts?"

"I think so." She said in her soft voice.

"_**Kit, the boy's are staring at you."**_

"_Should I be happy?"_

"_**Yes you should."**_

"_Whatever."_

A man with silver hair cleared his throat. Sarutobi looked at him.

"Ah, yes Kakashi, what did you need?"

"To get our next mission."

Sarutobi shifted through the papers on the desk. Nanami walked around the desk and sat down on a chair next to the Sandaime. She grabbed some of the documents and read it.

"Ah, here we go, team seven can weed my yard, wash the Hokage monument, baby-sit…"

"NO! NO MORE! I WANT A HIGHER CLASS MISSION!" the one with pink hair said.

Sarutobi stared at the team while they stared at him and everyone else stared at Nanami.

"What do you think Nanami?" he asked.

"They are not my concern ji-san." she said in a soft voice reading another document.

"All I am asking for is your opinion." She sighed and looked up.

They were all her age. One was an Uchiha the other was a Haruno and the last was a Nara. She looked at their sensei and stared at him.

Kakashi was staring at her. The girl looked familiar, to familiar. Then he herd the Hokage say her name and he was shocked. She was Nanami, otherwise known as Kazama Nanami, his sensei's daughter.

"Hatake Kakashi, yare, yare the world is a small place. Never would've thought that you would become a jounin sensei."

"10 years is a long time, Nanami. People change." He said smiling underneath his mask.

"That we do." she replied smiling a bit. Everyone looked back and fourth between the two. Suddenly the man on the other side of the Hokage stood.

"Nanami?" he asked. He was a chunin with a scar over his nose and a kind face.

"It's been awhile Umino Iruka." She said. He went over and hugged the girl.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

"I came back yesterday."

"Ano, is that cheese cake Sandaime-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, it is."

Iruka stared at Nanami and looked at Kakashi. They both smirked and looked at the girl.

"Nanami…"

"If you can find where I live then you can have some." She said reading through another document.

"Who are you?" the Haruno asked.

Nanami ignored the girl and flipped through another document.

"Hello, I'm talking to you!" she said. Everyone looked from the girl to the other girl.

Nanami didn't do anything. The other girl got pissed off and threw a kunai at her with all her strength. Everyone yelled at Nanami to get out of the way.

She didn't. Instead she caught the kunai by the tip of it and threw it back with a flick of her wrist pinning the Haruno to the wall.

"Hatake…" she started. Kakashi looked at her shocked at the power there was with just a flick of her wrist.

"It's nice to know that your students know how to do target practice but please make them do it outside of the building. We wouldn't want holes on the wall now would we?" she asked.

"Nope we wouldn't." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ji-san what missions have they had so far?" she asked.

"I can answer that. They have had 32 d-rank missions and 1 c-rank turned a-rank mission. Nara Shikamaru is the only chunin that passed the chunin exams."

"Ah, I herd what happened. How is Orochimaru anyways?" she asked casually.

The others stiffened up at the name.

"I killed him." Sandaime said.

"Ah, I see. Well from what I gathered from what I saw earlier and what you have told me, Hatake your team is…how can I put this…ah, pathetic."

They all face faulted. Suddenly the door opened and two people came in. It was the former demon of the mist Zabuza and his subordinate Haku. They stepped up and were about to report when they saw Nanami.

"Nanami, your back." Haku said smiling.

"Haku." She said nodding and looked at Zabuza. She scanned him with emotionless eyes and nodded.

"It worked."

"Yes, thanks for the medicine."

She nodded.

"Nanami, what did you mean when you said my team was pathetic?"

"You know what I mean Hatake. They have no sense of teamwork."

"What are you talking about? Of course we do!" the Haruno said.

"Do you know your teammates inside out? Even down to the most ridiculous thing? If you don't then how can you function as a team? If you were such a great team then why did only one of you get promoted to chunin? You all should have gotten a chunin vest."

Sandaime touched her shoulder.

"Here is your mission, Nanami. The client wants him dead." She looked at the file.

It was an a-rank mission. She scanned the file and gave it back to Sarutobi and stood.

"When do I leave?"

"He wants it done as soon as possible." She nodded and vanished.

"Why is she going on a mission?" Iruka asked.

"She is not a shinobi for Konoha. She won't tie herself down like that not to any nation. So she must be an assassin for hire or a mercenary." Zabuza mused out loud.

"Yes she is an assassin for hire. Now for team seven's mission. Ah here we go. Another c-rank, you must deliver this scroll to the Fire Lord." He gave it to them and they left.

"This is the Nara brat's last mission with his team right?" Zabuza asked. Iruka nodded.

"He is a chunin now, he will have chunin duties." Iruka said.

"So, how much you want to bet that Nanami is going to be back in 2 hours?" Haku asked.

"Who is her mission?" Iruka asked curious.

"Avalanche, he has been terrorizing a neighboring village for a while now."

"Avalanche? The missing-nin from Iwa?!" Iruka nearly shrieked.

"Calm yourself Iruka she's going to be fine." Sarutobi said to Iruka who was in his mother hen mode.

"So you guys still want to bet?" Haku asked. They all agreed.

Two hours later, Nanami was back without a scratch on her and a scroll in hand. She gave the scroll to Sarutobi who opened it to reveal Avalanche's head. The three men sighed and gave their money to a smiling Haku. Nanami raised a brow at this and they sighed again.

"Here's your pay Nanami." he tossed it to her and she caught it.

"I'm going home." She vanished and the other four nodded.

When Nanami was in the house, she changed into her pajamas and put her hair in a low braid and sat down in the living room drinking tea. Then she stood and went to her patio door and opened it, leaning against the wall.

"You can come out now." A tall man came out of the trees. He looked like an older version of the Uchiha she saw in the mission's office. Except he had long hair tied back and had two lines under each eye. He was devilishly handsome and was dressed as an ANBU captain.

She stared at him and stood back. He went into the house and she closed the door behind her.

She directed him to the living room and he took a seat on the couch. She went to the kitchen and brought out another cup of tea. She set in front of him and sat across from him.

"Did you need something Uchiha-san?"

"I just wanted to greet you Kazama-san."

She raised a brow.

"I overheard you talking with the Hokage."

"That is called stalking, Uchiha-san."

"Please call me Itachi."

She nodded.

"Nanami." she said and he nodded. They drank the tea in silence.

Ever since Itachi saw her the other day he couldn't get her off his mind. There was a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he thought of her. Now that he was sitting in front of her he just wanted to reach over and hold her in his arms and bask in her warmth.

Itachi was not stupid. He knew that he wanted her and he wasn't denying it. I mean, who would? The sun's setting ray's hit her figure and outlined it in its soft glow making her look untouchable.

Nanami tilted her head to the side and stared at him. Her heart was fluttering her chest. She couldn't stop staring at him.

"_**Kit, he's the one."**_ Kyuubi said excited.

"_One what?"_

"_**Your mate, he's the one! You know I am right. You haven't felt this way about any male before."**_

Nanami let that sink into her mind. The fact that Kyuu might be right wasn't daunting at all. In fact it made her heart pound in her chest and the blood rush in her veins.

"Nanami, is there something wrong?" Itachi asked. Nanami shook her head and smiled a little.

She looked out the window and was surprised to find it dark already. She frowned and looked at Itachi.

"It's getting late, would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked. Itachi looked at the clock.

It was 8 already.

He looked back at her and nodded. She stood and took his empty tea cup and went to the kitchen. She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Feel free to look around." She said smiling.

She went back to the kitchen and started dinner. Itachi on the other hand stood and went to explore the house. Unlike the compound Nanami's home felt like how it was supposed to. A home. It was warm and comforting, unlike the compound where it was cold and too formal. He looked through all the bedrooms and saw that she took the master bedroom. Then he went downstairs and went to the library. There were shelves of books and a table with two chairs in front of the fireplace on top of a rug. He saw something on the table and went over to look.

It was a letter. He picked it up and read it. After reading it he put it down. From what he heard Nanami already mastered her bloodline. She was a prodigy, after learning her name he looked into her background and found that it was confidential. He talked to the Hokage personally and found out that she was the container for the Kyuubi. It didn't change his opinion of her though. Nanami was Nanami.

He scanned the books and sighed with envy. He loved reading, and this library was a place he could stay in for the majority of the year happily. He smelled something good in the air and walked out of the library towards the kitchen.

Nanami was in a white apron with a small turtle on the corner of the apron. She was standing over the stove with a pair of chopsticks in hand.

"Itachi, could you please cut the vegetables? I already washed it." he nodded and took off his ANBU coat and vest and laid it out on the sofa before going back and washing his hands. He cut the vegetables deftly and gave it to her after he was done. She dumped it into the frying pan and cut up the beef that was on the side and put that into the pan as well. She went to the pot and stirred the soup. The smells in the house was mouth watering. While she was by the stove Itachi found the silverware and set up the table he got two glasses and a pitcher of water and put that on the table as well. The rice cooker went off and he stirred the rice once before scooping them into two bowls.

Nanami got a plate and a bowl and put the food onto it and set it on the table. She went to the fridge and took out something as well from there and put it on the table.

"Itadakimasu." They both said. Nanami watched as Itachi started to eat. After the first bite, he was hooked. When he was half way into his second bowl he saw that Nanami was finished and smiling at him. He raised a brow.

"I'm glad that I have another fan of my cooking." She said. Itachi finished and she cleaned the table and washed the dishes. After words she gave him a cup of coffee and asked if he wanted dessert. He nodded and she went to the fridge and took out the cheesecake. She cut two slices and placed one in front of him as she ate one slice.

"I think I know why Sandaime-sama has such a fetish for this." He said and she chuckled.

After the dessert they went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So, tell me about yourself." Nanami said.

Itachi stared at her and laid his back with his head on her lap. She stared at him and raised a brow. He ignored it and spoke.

"When I was young…" and that started a deep conversation well into the night with both telling their life stories.

Itachi had never talked so much as he had then and to his surprise he didn't really mind as long as it was Nanami he was talking to. If it was anyone else he would've already quit talking hours ago. Sometime into the night Nanami was lulled to sleep by Itachi's deep voice. Itachi was feeling a little light headed as well from listing to the beautiful tone of her soft voice. Soon he closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.

The next morning, Nanami woke up to the sun's rays and looked at the clock. It was 6 in the morning. She felt a weight shift in her lap and she looked down. They were in the same position as they were last night. He buried his face into her stomach and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

She smiled and stroked his hair.

"_Kyuu, I think your right."_

"_**Of course I'm right."**_

She chuckled and left the demon alone. For some reason, he slept more often. She started to get worried and talked to the demon again.

"_Kyuu is there something wrong?"_

Kyuubi sighed. He knew this was coming. He was already almost inside the demon realm, just an hour more and he would be gone. That's why he was so worried about his kit getting a mate. He wanted her to be safe so when he left she would have protection. He knew that Itachi was stronger then, her so was capable of taking care of her and any possible children that may come into the future.

"_**Kit, you and I both knew that this day would come."**_

"_When?"_ she asked shocked. Kyuubi was leaving her.

"_**About in 40 minutes. Kit I want you to know that I love you like a daughter and would do anything for you that's within my powers but there is something you must know, you are now a demon. You don't have a normal human life span."**_

"_I'm immortal?"_

"_**Yes, you have been exposed to me for too long and that turned you. Now wake Itachi up and give me control. I need to talk to him."**_

"_Alright."_

She woke up Itachi and told him that Kyuubi wanted to talk to him then gave control to Kyuu. She closed her eyes then opened them to reveal blood red eyes that put the Sharingan to shame.

"**Mortal."**

"Kyuubi." Itachi said nodding.

"**Hn, I am leaving you to care for my kit. Do you understand? I know you love her, and I trust you with her life."**

Itachi was confused. Why was Kyuubi telling him this?

"**I am departing for the demon realm back to my home. Nanami is now a full demon because of her exposure to me which means that she's immortal. Now I am going to give you a choice. Will you stay by her side for the rest of eternity or will you not? If so then I will turn you into a demon, you will naturally be stronger then her. I will be imparting you with my knowledge and some of my chakra. Do you accept?"**

Kyuubi knew his answer before he said it.

"Yes." Itachi said without any hesitation. Kyuubi smiled and bit his wrist and shoved it against Itachi's mouth.

"**Drink."** Kyuubi said and Itachi swallowed the tangy blood.

He felt his insides burn and fell to the floor. Kyuubi's wound healed and he watched as the mortal writher on the floor. His chakra turned into a deep blue color like how Nanami's was now violet. His features didn't change as much. The lines underneath his eyes faded and his eyes now had slits in them. His Sharingan flared to life and changed color until it went black and the commas turned red as well as the slit in his eyes. When it was done, Itachi was sitting on the floor gasping.

"**Congratulations, you are now a demon."** Kyuubi said and saw as the Sharingan fade away. The ex-mortal seemed more ethereal now. Itachi sat up and looked down at himself. He didn't change much but he felt more alive and stronger. With Kyuubi's knowledge and some of his chakra imparted to him he felt wiser.

"**Take care of her boy. If I find that she is suffering you will face my wrath."** Itachi nodded and Kyuubi gave Nanami back her body.

Nanami blinked and looked at Itachi. Kyuubi told her what he had done and stared intently at him.

"Why?" she whispered.

He stood and went to her and hugged her close to him.

"Because it felt right." He said. He finally had her in his arms and felt her clutch his shirt.

"Thank you." she said.

"_**Kit, I'm leaving now. But before I leave I want you to sign this summoning scroll. It's for demon foxes, the boss is me."**_ The scroll appeared next to Itachi and Nanami and she signed it. It dissolved and another appeared.

"_**Make your mate sign."**_

"_He's not my mate."_

"_**That's what you think."**_

Itachi looked at the scroll and saw that it was for dragons.

"Kyuu wants you to sign the scroll." Nanami said.

Itachi signed it and watched as it dissolved, and then both realized that they were the first to sign the contracts.

Nanami felt something leave her body and pulled up her shirt to see the seal disappearing.

"_Kyuu!"_

"_**Don't worry, I'm leaving and I want you to be happy, so, no crying, and kit don't let him go. I love you daughter take care."**_

"_I love you too otou-san."_ the seal vanished. She placed her hand over her stomach and smiled.

"Your free." She whispered. She felt Itachi sit behind her and place his had over hers on her stomach.

"Are you alright?" he asked burying his face into the junction of her neck.

With her other hand she reached up and stroked his hair and nodded.


End file.
